


Let Your Backbone Slip

by AkaB (UrbanCuntemporary)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, i just wanted to do one of them being cute??, iris is accustomed to barry's nerdy ass ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/AkaB
Summary: Iris is always trying to introduce Barry to new things. And Barry...well, Barry's a nerd.





	Let Your Backbone Slip

" _Barry_." 

His name is sharp in Iris's tone, like this is probably the fourth or fifth time she's said it.

"Yeees?" he answers casually, dragging his eyes painfully from her hips to her face and, oh, that's really not a loss at all. "Hi!"

"Hi!" she smiles, teasing edge at the corners of it, "Were you listening?"

He wasn't. But, in his defense she's wearing yoga pants. "Um?"

Iris rolls her eyes, but it's incredibly fond, "I  _said_ , are you ready?"

"Am I..." his eyes run over her again; hair in a high ponytail, active tank, yoga pants. Yoga pants. Jesus Christ, the  _yoga. pants_ -

"Barry!" 

"Ready for what?" he blinks back up at her.

"Our couple's yoga class!" She grins, eyebrows to her hairline like the answer was obvious. Then she pushes his shoulder for emphasis-" _Doofus._ "

Barry shakes off the familiar ache of Iris being a lot stronger than she thinks she is, "Wait you were forreal about that?" 

"Um,  _duh._ " When she bounces up on her toes, her little ponytail swings up and bounces with her and that  _definitely_ distracts him again before he's able to snap himself out of it. 

"Remember? The article I read about how couples who train their bodies together learn better communication..."

Barry tilts his head, "You mean that article Linda wrote about athletes and their spouses"

Her mouth opens, then closes, opens, "You're...kind of an athlete...Come  _on_ , don't you wanna get," she does a little wiggle, " _limber_ with me? It'll be fun!" 

"Iris, I dunno if you've noticed from the whole knowing me for twenty years thing but I'm not the uh..." he mimics her wiggle " _limberest_ dude? Remember P.E.? 8th grade? We had to touch our toes and I nearly broke my spine-don't I have scoliosis?" 

 Iris's hands go to her hips, "Barry Allen, you know you don't have scoliosis." 

"Okay then why did coach Adams believe me for the four years I lied about it to get out of class?"

Iris breathes out a laugh, "Barry-"

"Remember when we had to push that little measurey thingie and I only got it to 3 inches?"

"Yeah that was hard to watch," she admits. "But babe, it's not gonna kill you to take a yoga class. It will  _help_ you limber up. You're like a noodle-"

Barry's mouth drops open and she rushes to finish-"a  _sexy_ , _muscular_ , but...uncooked noodle. We just need to boil you a little..."

" _Boil_ me?"

"Yeah okay the simile isn't _pristine_  but you know what I mean..."Iris plops down next to him on the couch, "I just...the couple's therapy is great-it is," she says when the C word makes his shoulders tense, "I just think  _this_ would be something actually fun we could do together. Help us be even more in sync than we already are. You know?"

He meets her eyes, and she smiles at him, all hopeful and sure. And that's really that. "I suppose...I can," he lets out an exaggerated sigh, "stand to boil a little."

"Yes! Okay, well hurry up and get dressed the class starts in 15 minutes." She leans up to kiss him soundly on the mouth and then springs off to the kitchen. 

Barry sighs again, this time with a smile. "Hey Iris?"

She turns,"Yeah, Barry?"

"What kind of sexy noodle am I?"

"Linguine," she answers without a moment's thought. 

Don't ask him why that feels like a huge compliment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments! Hope you enjoyed, I had a lot of fun with them.


End file.
